custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Scraps
}}Scraps is a short story written by revolving around 's character, Tyro, who was Invader's assigned character for the Character Swap Contest in 2015. It is set on Bara Magna. Story The Bone Hunter, who goes by the name of Tyro, rode his Rock Steed down the dirt road. He looked around the wastelands of Bara Magna through his hood, a sight that was distasteful to the eye. Sand blew in the wind, streaking across the pale yellow floor of the desert. Ancient structures had been baked in the boiling sun and covered in sand over thousands of years. Mountains rose from the ground in the distance, streaking the clouds. The Bone Hunter turned his eyes away from the ruined wastelands of their world to sides of the road. He saw large rocks occasionally along with the bones of some creature that had died of dehydration. Fortunately for him, he would not suffer the same fate of the beast for he had his own water with him. They continued to walk until the Bone Hunter noticed something very interesting on the side of the road. He pulled his Rock Steed over to the side and jumped off. The Bone Hunter came up to what he had pulled over for: a lump of something under a black tarp. He grabbed the tarp with both hands and pulled off the cover to reveal a cycle vehicle, a leather bag, and a sword from the Fire Tribe. They must have been stored by a Agori either for themselves or someone else, but were abandoned and forgotten about. He reached down to grab the items he could carry when he heard some growling behind him. He knew that sound all too well... A Vorox. Tyro grabbed his Thornax Launcher and swung around, and saw the beast, it's red eyes blazing. He fired a Thornax fruit at the beast but it dodged the fruit and it exploded behind where the beast was standing. Tyro's Rock Steed was going to charge at the beast, but the Vorox fired a Thornax fruit at the steed's head, knocking it unconscious. The Bone Hunter fired several more blasts at the Sand Tribe member, but it still dodged them. It then swung it's weapon, a rusted sword, at Tyro, and Tyro neared dodged. It scraped the Bone Hunter's helmet and made a horrible grinding noise. Tyro was about to fire another Thornax, but the Vorox knocked the launcher out of his hand and it fell out of reach. Tyro swung his Skrall Sword at the beast, and it dodged. This was the most well trained Vorox Tyro had ever seen in his life, it was almost disgusting. He swung his sword at the Sand Tribe warrior again, which they dodged. The Vorox fired another Thornax at the Bone Hunter and hit the Tyro in the chest, launching him backwards into a rock on the side of the road, and he fell face-first into the sand. He got up slowly, his back aching. He saw his weapon on the other side of the dirt road, it must have been launched after the impact. The Vorox was slowly approaching him, its rusted teeth being struck together. Tyro rolled over to the pile of equipment that he had found. He grabbed the sword and wielded the blade. He flipped up and swung it at the beast, this time making contact. The Bone Hunter had hit the Vorox in the face, knocking it backwards. This gave him a moment of opportunity to see what was within the bag that was also there. He pulled it open and found a book, a few gems, and a weird three-pronged weapon-like device. The Bone Hunter heard the Vorox get back up and start to charge him once again. Tyro pulled the weapon out and held it by the handle. He found a trigger and pulled it, and a ball of lime green energy appeared between the prongs. He turned and aimed it at the Vorox, only to be knocked ten feet in the air by the beast's strength which was put into its weapon. Tyro landed in the sand which exploded outwards as he landed. He recovered himself and was pleased that he had not lost his grip on either of his weapons, and the ball of energy had not dissipated as well. He got up and saw the Vorox charging him again, and it fired a Thornax at the Bone Hunter, and the Bone Hunter dodged it by rolling through the sand, further collecting sand into his cloak. Tyro stood back up and aimed at the Vorox and released the trigger. It snapped forward and ball of energy shot out and at the Vorox in the blink of an eye, and it struck the beast in the chest, making it fly backwards into a rock, moving the rock across the sandy floor a few feet and snapping its tail off upon impact. The Sand Tribe member fell where it belonged; in the sand. It got up and saw that its tail at been broken and screamed. It turned and ran away from that place, leaving its sword and launcher. Tyro walked back to the road and saw that his Rock Steed had woken up and was going to start chasing after the Vorox until the Bone Hunter shouted: “Leave it! We don't need to kill it, just let it go. I know we're not going to be crossing paths anytime soon.” Tyro said to his steed. The creature looked at him and looked down in sorrow, for he wanted to trample the beast. The Bone Hunter strapped the sword to his back and his Skrall blade as well. He grabbed the leather bag and placed his new launcher in it, along with his Thornax Launcher, and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at the cycle and pulled it up and dusted it off. Tyro tried to activate it and the engine began to hum. The Bone Hunter smiled. “Why don't we race home?” he asked his Rock Steed. The creature turned its head and snarled very friendly, as if he were saying "let's do it". “You're on.” He got on the vehicle and activated it, and the two were off down the dirt road into the sunset. Characters *Tyro *A Vorox *A Rock Steed Trivia *This was written for the Custom BIONICLE Wiki: Character Swap Writing Contest 2015. *Tyro belongs to . Category:Bara Magna